


Mistook the Nod for an Approval

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying the collar had been a gamble, but pushing the envelope and taking new risks with one another was slowly becoming a habit with the brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistook the Nod for an Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S2/S3. Prompts: collar, public sex, leather gloves. A tinge of D/s involved.

"I don't know why the fuck I agreed to do this," Dean complained, turning the collar of his leather jacket up higher when he stepped out of the Impala.

Sam smirked at Dean's grousing and slid out of the driver's side, making his way around the car. Dean had been bitching and moaning since they'd left the motel, but Sam knew better than to take it to heart. He leaned in toward his brother, inhaling his scent before responding.

"Because I told you to, Dean."

The words were spoken almost sweetly which seemed to make Dean scowl even harder at Sam.

But Sam noted, he didn't say another word.

\-----

The dingy bar was dark and three-quarters empty, which suited Sam just fine. He drank his second beer slowly, watching Dean who was leaning back into the darkened corner. Dean had down a few beers and a few shots, his eyes surreptitiously watching the patrons who entered and exited. While Dean watched everyone else, Sam couldn't help but watch him, taking in what he was wearing: leather jacket with trademark well-worn jeans and heavy boots, and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest just tight enough to make Sam's dick stir in his own jeans. Only one thing set this outfit apart from Dean's usual attire and that just happened to be fitted snugly around Dean's neck.

Sam watched as his brother rubbed his finger absently along the thick black collar that pressed against his neck, occasionally hooking his finger in one of the D-rings and tugging slightly. Sam could feel every tug at the base of his cock and he had to fight to keep his cool. It was the glint of the gold lock that got to Sam every time.

Every damn time.

Buying the collar had been a gamble, but pushing the envelope and taking new risks with one another was slowly becoming a habit with the brothers. As far as Dean was concerned, this was something new to try out. But for Sam, it fulfilled this dark curiosity that lurked deep inside that he had denied for so very long.

Sam had the option of picking out a thinner collar or one made of a softer, more pliable leather. But when he saw the 1.5 inch leather band with the silver rings on the side, he knew that that was the one. He imagined how perfect it would look around Dean's throat, the black leather resting flat against his skin, the lock dangling in front as he looked up at him, silently asking for permission...

"Fuck." Sam was shifting in his chair, his cock growing even harder. Just knowing that he had the key to that lock (which was burning a hole in his left hip pocket) was just so fucking symbolic. And goddamned hot.

"Something wrong?" Dean was smiling, the bastard. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. Sam could tell that he knew - fucking knew - what this was doing to him.

Sam had to hold it together and try not to let Dean know how much this was getting to him. It was just so fucking hot to watch Dean adjusting to the feel of the collar around his neck, his finger tucked between the leather and his warm skin. And Sam imagined the leather to be hot pressing against his neck, but Dean had now stopped sliding his finger underneath and was stroking along the silver rings on the side and the gold lock. He tugged on it twice, then rubbed along the front of it. Sam imagined Dean remembering the letter engraved on the very front of it.

Remembering that he was unable to remove it.

Fuck. It was too much.

Sam stood up, tossing a few bills on the table.

"Come on."

Dean looked up at him, a frown on his face. "Haven't even finished my beer."

Sam disregarded his comment and as he continued walking out of the back of the building, he heard Dean's footsteps falling in line behind his. The door swung open, leading into the dark narrow alley and Sam was thankful that it didn't smell as disgusting as the one that they were in two weeks ago. Once the door slammed shut, he dragged Dean further into the alley then turned, pressing him against the wall. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, hips and thighs rubbing together. Sam's restless fingers threaded in his hair as he took Dean's mouth in a bruising kiss. Dean was so open and wet and Sam tasted his tongue, the roof of his mouth. There were no boundaries when it came to kissing Dean. Sometimes it was sloppy and graceless and very wet and it never failed to make him hard as stone.

And Dean knew that.

Sam pulled back slightly, his hips still pushing forward, wanting to maintain body contact and he unzipped Dean's leather jacket, opening it to run his finger along the black leather collar. Purple and blue neon lights from the end of the alley glistened on the gold lock and Sam leaned in, his tongue flicking just underneath the leather band. He could taste the sweat and leather and musk and it made his dick ache so badly. Dean groaned, his fingers moving up to caress the back of Sam's head.

Sam knew he was getting too carried away with this, but he couldn't help it. Disregarding the noises coming from around the corner, he ran his tongue over the lock, the metal feeling solid and cool and tasting slightly salty from Dean's fingertips rubbing over it. He dipped his head lower, burying his nose underneath the collar, inhaling the scent of leather and Dean and that made his cock twitch - which he knew Dean had to have felt as it pressed against his stomach.

"Jesus, Sam... I didn't know."

What was there to know? That his brother was a freak and wanted to slap a collar around his neck and nibble on his skin until he came? But Sam realized that Dean's voice didn't convey any ridicule. It was more like - awe. Lust.

Want.

And Dean's hands were pulling him back up, kissing him hard, sucking on his lips and tongue until there was a shift and Dean acquiesced, letting Sam take total control. Sam groaned, surprised when Dean moaned into his mouth as he plundered it, biting his full lips, licking and sucking and wanting to crawl inside of him. He just wanted Dean's mouth so very bad, he wasn't going to stop until he owned it - totally and completely.

Sam pulled back and the look on Dean's face made him take a deep breath. His eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, his mouth parted as he struggled for breath - wanting more. But it was Dean's body language: arms at his sides, his chin still held high with that defiant streak, but he appeared more than willing to let Sam take what he needed. Sam could feel that; feel the vibration thrumming through Dean's body and he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders - no pressure - wanting his words to urge him to the ground.

"On your knees."

And Dean obeyed him, dropping to his knees in that filthy alley, not caring that anyone could see them at any time. His hands reached out for Sam's waist, holding on to him, but he did nothing more than wait.

He was waiting for Sam to give him permission.

Sam had to take a deep breath when he saw Dean looking up at him expectantly, eyes glistening with a hint of defiance, and that sweet sweet mouth...

"Dean? Jesus Christ. I can't believe... Fuck."

He didn't even know what to say, and he felt that saying too much would give too much away, so he opted for action. Sam opened his jeans, only lowering them just enough so he could reach inside and pull his throbbing cock out. He hissed as he wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the heat pulsing beneath the skin as he circled his fingers around the base, trying to control his arousal. Sam closed his eyes and inhaled, opening them and looking down and he could see the want in Dean's eyes, his pink tongue running along his full lips as he wet them, the collar rising and falling as he swallowed.

Sam's left hand stroked along the side of Dean's face, over his lips. Then his fingers gently pressed down on the soft, pink lips, urging them to open for him. Moving his hand lower, Sam stroked the black leather, sliding a finger underneath, making sure that it was just snug enough, and he could tell what Dean was thinking by the look in his eyes.

I told you I knew how tight it should be.

Dean was going to have to pay for that. Another time.

Sam hooked his finger in one of the d-rings and tugged Dean a little closer, guiding the head of his cock to Dean's waiting lips. He braced himself against the wall behind Dean and began to feed his cock to him. He heard the quiet groan coming from Dean and he knew that he wanted more - now - but Dean didn't make a move. He accepted only what was given to him and that supplication made Sam's dick throb even harder.

"God, Dean. You just..."

...submitted to me.

He moaned, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair once he was buried all the way inside of his mouth and his throat.

"That's right." Sam pulled out just slightly and he couldn't help it when his hips bucked, pushing his cock all the way back in harder than he had meant to. But he heard the moans coming from Dean's mouth, felt them vibrating around his dick and through his body all the way down his legs to his toes. The sound of voices wafted from around the corner and the thought of someone catching them sent a shiver up his spine.

"Dean... Fuck." His fingers tightened in Dean's hair and he knew that that was what he loved, so he tugged harder, thrusting all the way into the back of his throat then pulling all the way out.

"You don't care... oh, if someone sees us." The words were spoken as a statement as he felt Dean's lips tightening around him even more. Dean's eyes slipped closed as he tilted his head forward, the channel to his throat opening even more for him.

"Catches you on your knees...sucking my dick."

Sam pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth and stepped back just slightly, taking in his handiwork and feeling very proud. Dean was nothing short of beautiful, kneeling down there on the dirty concrete, lips wet and bruised, wanting nothing more than to have his mouth fucked. Sam groaned, wrapping his finger and thumb just under the head to stave off the orgasm until he was buried deep inside again.

He guided his cock back into Dean's mouth, pushing and not stopping until it was all the way at the back of his throat. He heard the sound of Dean gagging, then heavy breathing out of his nose.

"Oh Dean..." Sam whispered his name almost reverently as his fingers held the side of Dean's head, tilting it back just slightly as he began to move.

"God, I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Dean's hands held on to Sam's hips, steadying him, but letting Sam do all of the work. He knew that Dean had turned everything over to him and that wasn't something Dean was used to doing. Ever.

Sam focused on that tender mouth, his fingers stroking over those beautifully swollen lips. "Didn't know you liked this..." Dean swallowed and Sam saw the collar moving around his neck and he reached out and stroked it again. He imagined the next time that Dean would wear it for him, stretched out on the bed, his tanned skin glowing against the sheets, a leather cock ring keeping his dick stiff and dark, arching toward his stomach...

"Jesus, Dean. So fucking good..."

Sam needed to push and thrust, fucking Dean's mouth, his throat and he threw his head back, pushing and pushing until he couldn't be buried any deeper and -

"Fuck yeah." All the way to the back of his throat, muscles constricted and dragging the orgasm out of him.

Sam's fingers cradled the back of Dean's head as he groaned, emptying himself deep inside. He was surprised that someone hadn't come down that alley, but he really wouldn't have cared if they had. It had felt too fucking good to care. He swore that his energy drained from the tip of his cock and he almost wished that they had done this in the hotel room. But once he pulled out of Dean's mouth and he watched him get to his feet - knees dirty and wet, his hair mussed, his mouth swollen and fucked-out - Sam knew. They needed to be here.

And Dean stood in front of him, his back pressing against the wall as his body vibrated, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He couldn't even look Sam in the eyes, instead focusing on his chest and Sam, God... He knew that they could take this farther. Dean was ready to do this and Sam actually moaned as he pulled up his jeans and reached into his pocket, producing the key.

"You're so amazing. Just - yeah."

He placed a kiss on Dean's temple, his fingers moving around his neck to caress the collar one last time before opening the lock and taking the collar off of Dean's neck and slipping it into his pocket. Once Dean had been 'released', he grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss, doing his best to ravish his mouth. Sam groaned as he tasted himself on his brother's lips and tongue, his hand sliding down and cupping Dean's erection that was still encased in denim. He pushed Dean back against the wall, reaching down to unfasten his jeans and sliding them down over his hips and his breath caught in his throat. Dean's cock was so thick and hard he wondered how the hell he'd been able to wait this long.

"Sammy, please..."

Sam tried to think of a time when Dean looked this hungry - this needy - and he could feel his own cock stirring all over again. God, just the thought that he'd give anything and everything to Dean could be overwhelming at times.

"Dean?"

He leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear, his chest crushing against him. "Are you ready for your reward?"

Dean looked up at Sam with a confused look on his face as he watched his brother reach into his jacket pocket -- and produce a pair of smooth black leather gloves.

"Yeah, yeah. Please, Sam..."

Sam smiled as he slid them on, making sure to smooth each finger down slowly, making sure that Dean watched his every move. It wasn't so much that Dean had a leather fetish as it was the fact that leather felt so good on certain parts of his body, certain areas of skin. Dean may not have thought so, but Sam always listened, especially when it came to what Dean liked. He'd purchased these gloves for this specific reason.

From his other pocket, Sam pulled out a small bottle of lube and poured some into his right hand. Replacing the bottle, he rubbed his hands together, slicking the leather on the palms and fingers of the gloves until they glistened in the reflected neon light. Dean's eyes were wide as he watched, unable to take his eyes off of Sam's gloved hands. He wrapped his hand around Sam's right wrist, his fingers stroking the bare skin that peeked from underneath the gloves and fuck, the feeling was electric. Sam moaned, looking up into Dean's eyes - wide and dark and so filled with desire, Sam felt like he was drowning in it. And with Dean still holding on to his wrist, they both watched their connected hands move lower between them, the fingers of Sam's right hand wrapping around Dean's cock.

"Oh."

Their cry was simultaneous as they moaned, not caring that people were around the corner from them. Sam had every intention of getting his brother off, of making him cry out his name until he couldn't think of anything else and it didn't matter who could hear or see them.

"My god. Sam..."

Dean's hand slipped to the back of Sam's and he closed his fingers around it, moving it back and forth as Sam's fingers tightened around him. Hips thrusting and Sam knew that it wasn't going to last for much longer. He had started with long, slow strokes, but he knew what Dean really needed.

His fingers tightened even more, forming a leather channel and Dean groaned, wrapping his fingers around Sam's wrist, holding it in place for him. "Come on Dean." He leaned in, biting his brother's ear lobe before whispering in his ear. "You know you want to fuck me."

And Dean broke, pushing and fucking, his dick sliding slick in and out of Sam's gloved fist. Sam's left hand moved lower, gripping his balls, alternating between holding and gently tugging and like that -

"Yeah, Sam. God… I'm gonna come all over... Just -- Fuck..."

Sam had moved his hand lower, further, circling with his index finger before sliding it inside. He pressed his forehead against Dean's and looking down between them, watching the head of Dean's dick slipping through his fist. "Come on, Dean. Come for me."

And Dean groaned, almost keening as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock spurting all over Sam's hand and the front of his jacket. Sam moaned with him, feeling his muscles clench around his finger and he tilted his head, kissing Dean as his body trembled with pleasure. He held Dean up, leaning in with his shoulders, his weight keeping him upright. He started sucking on Dean's bottom lip, then top, then he kissed him properly again, tongue snaking into his mouth. This was probably what Sam loved most. He loved kissing Dean and loved being kissed by him. They always got lost in it, sometimes being rough and hard, other times lazy and relaxed. Always giving everything to one another.

Eventually they separated and Sam stepped back, removing his gloves and turning them inside out before putting them in his pocket. Dean moved slowly, straightening and fastening his jeans as he tried to work the crook out of his knee.

"Damn, Sammy. Next time you get a kink for being outside, lay a mattress down on the ground, will you?"

Sam looked at him, smirking as he fastened his own jeans, noticing almost for the first time the mess that was on his jacket. "Oh how soon we forget, Mr. Want-To-Fuck-You-Against-A-Tree. I had splinters in my hands for days."

Dean grinned at him, rubbing his knee. "But you can't say you didn't enjoy yourself."

Sam stroked his finger over Dean's neck, ghosting over the skin that had earlier been covered by the collar. "And neither can you." Dean's shiver was unmistakable.

"Let's get out of here, Sam. I know where there's a hot shower with my name on it."

"Oh no. I'm going first this time."

Dean gave Sam his sexiest grin as he smoothed the leather of his jacket, trying to look as presentable as he could. "Who says we can't share?"

~


End file.
